Dandelion in the spring
by everlark2004
Summary: A series of one shots of Katniss and Peeta's life with kids. rated T for possible language ( better than the summary of course )
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Everlark2004 here. So I decided I wanted to try doing a series of one-shots of Katniss and Peeta's kids. I was inspired by aubrey cortez's story Roses to write a story like this. This first one is a little bit short but I hope you enjoy it. :D ( don't worry I will be updating the sun will shine again too )**

Katniss looked down at her growing belly. She felt both Happy and scared as she rubbed it. She had always feared bringing a child into the world, also to have to be responsible for it. The baby girl's life was in her hands.

Peeta was the one who wanted her, It took him five years to convince her. It was all worth it when she told him the big news, he had on the happiest smile ever.

Now she was eight months pregnant and the baby was due next month. Even though Katniss was excited, having to carry around a baby in her stomach was a pain. She was always hungry, sleepy, moody, and walking was hard. Peeta reminded her that it would be worth it when they both had a little girl to care for

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What should we name the baby?" Peeta asked one night as they layed in bed together.

"I don't know, we should think of some names" Katniss replied.

Peeta got out a notebook and pencil.

"Ok, maybe Primrose, after your sister" Peeta suggested.

Katniss shook her head. "No" she stated firmly.

"Well what do you think?" Peeta asked.

Katniss thought for a while. A Verse from a familiar song popped into her head. 'Under the willow'.

"How about Willow" she said.

"Willow, I like that". Peeta wrote it down on the page. Another name popped into Peeta's head. "What about Rylee?" He announced.

"That has a nice ring to it" Katniss said.

Peeta wrote down the name under Willow.

"So it's either Willow or Rylee" Peeta said closing the notebook and putting on the nightstand.

"Peeta, I don't think I'm going to be a good mother" Katniss said laying her head on Peeta's shoulder.

"Why do you think that?" Peeta asked.

"My mother was no mother to me or Prim, what if I turn out like her" Katniss replied.

"I don't think you will turn out like her, you're different and I think you will be a wonderful mother" Peeta told his wife.

"And I think you will be a wonderful father" Katniss stated.

She smiled and placed a small kiss on Peeta's cheek. He was always there when she needed him and that's why she married him. He is her dandelion in the spring.

 **I hope you like this story so far, and also you can vote for what you want Peeta and Katniss to name their baby, just visit my profile and there will be a poll for you too vote. ( Just letting you know that I can't update until I you guys pick a name ). Please please please please review I want too know what you guys think so I can improve my story. thank you - everlark2004**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, everlark2004 here with another chapter. The chapters are a little short but they will get longer as I write more. Enjoy**

Katniss lied on the couch watching TV. She was uncomfortable and bored. The baby was a week overdue and Katniss was tired of waiting. She wanted to be able to hunt again and not have a gigantic stomach.

Peeta took the week off from working at the bakery to help her and keep her company. Her head laid on Peeta's lap while he sketched in his notebook.

Katniss was just flipping through channels when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She let out a small cry. The pain was getting worse and worse and water rippled down her legs.

"Peeta I think it's time!" she yelled.

Peeta quickly set down his notebook and scooped Katniss up in his arms. He quickly rushed her to a small hospital.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Peeta held Katniss's hand and whispered soothing words into her ears to help distract from the pain. He was anxious to meet his baby girl. Soon their baby girl was born and her cries filled the room.

The nurses quickly cleaned her, put her into clothes, and wrapped her in a blanket. The baby girl was handed to Katniss. She smiled at her child. The baby's cries came to a stop. She opened her eyes to revel Peeta's brilliant blue eyes.

"She has your eyes" Katniss beamed.

A smile spread across Peeta's face. The baby girl cooed and reached her tiny hand up towards Peeta.

"I think she wants to meet her father" Katniss said.

She gave her baby to Peeta.

"Hi there baby girl" He said happily.

His heart melted at the sight of her. He placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"She's perfect" Peeta claimed.

"What's her name?" a nurse asked.

Katniss and Peeta both looked at each other and said.

"Rylee Rose Mellark".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The first night with the baby was not so pleasant. It seemed like every thirty minutes she was crying. Peeta and katniss took turns getting up to see what the baby wanted.

Peeta and Katniss laid peacefully together in bed when the baby started to cry again. Katniss tapped Peeta's shoulder.

"Your turn" she mumbled sleepily.

Peeta groand and got up. He picked up Rylee out of the cradle.

"Shhhh" he shushed as he lightly bounced her.

She wasn't hungry and her diaper wasn't full. Peeta sat on the edge of his bed with his little girl.

"It's ok little Rylee, your safe with us".

The baby's cries became softer.

"Katniss can you sing her a lullaby to help her go to sleep" Peeta asked.

Katniss got up and rubbed her eyes. "Fine" she said in a sleepy tone.

She rested her head on Peeta's shoulder and sang a lullaby.

 _Deep in the meadow under the Willow_

 _A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

 _Lay down your head and close your eyes_

 _And when they open the sun will rise_

Rylee was completely quiet. So was Peeta, who fell asleep. Katniss scooped Rylee out of Peeta's arms and placed her back in her cradle and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, baby girl, I love you" she said.

She climbed back in her bed. She kissed Peeta's forehead too.

"I love you too".

 **Thank you for reading my story, please tell me what you think about it so far so please please please please review, It will help me be more determined to write more. thanks -everlark2004**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey** **guys, everlark2004 here. I wrote a short chapter about Peeta and Rylee. Rylee is three years old in this chapter. Also if you want to see something in this series then pm me some suggestions or ideas. Anyway enjoy.**

The rain pounded hard on the roof top. Rylee watched the sky as it lit up with lighting. She flinched as thunder roared.

"Daddy!" she cried.

Peeta looked up from his sketchbook.

"It's ok, Rylee" he said "It's just a little storm".

Peeta went back to his drawing. Rylee stared out the window again. She watched the raindrops race down the window. Another flash of lightning caught her attention. The lights flickered as the sound of thunder grew louder. Rylee ran into her father's arms.

"Daddy, I'm scared" she whimpered.

"It's ok Rye, the thunder can't hurt you" Peeta said pulling his daughter into a hug.

"But it sounds scary" she cried.

"Don't worry sweetie, I will protect you from any harm" Peeta stated.

"Promise?" Rylee asked.

"Promise" Peeta assured.

Rylee thought her father was fearless. Thunder didn't scare him. Did anything scare him?

"Daddy does anything scare you?" Rylee asked.

Peeta nodded.

"Everyone is scared of something, pumpkin" he said.

"Well, what are you scared of" Rylee questioned.

"I'm scared of something happening to you or mommy" Peeta replied.

Peeta was afraid of other things but Rylee was to young to know of them.

"But I won't let that happen" Peeta said.

Peeta tightened his arms around his daughter has lighting lit up the room. Rylee wasent scared of the storm anymore. She knew that if there was anything dangerous her father would protect her.

 **I hoped you liked** **this chapter. please tell me what you think in the reviews. With loaf/love -everlark2004 :3**


End file.
